Lost
by press here
Summary: Germany 1943, the war rages on. Uzumaki Naru thinks she has lost all, yet she begins to find comfort in the dark eyes of a certain Uchiha Sasuke...but as she has come to learn, some things are not meant to be. FemaleNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Lost**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Munich, 1943**

Darkness fought against light in the form of bodiless shadows and flickering flames. The gentle fire cast light upon the two figures before it, each staring into its depts. They stood, two silhouettes, one large, the other slim; one old, the other young' father and daughter. But at that moment, in the sparsely lit room decorated by tugs and artifacts of all origins, there was no affection; instead a dark air loomed between them, a wall that had yet to be breached.

"Mister Hanz has agreed to escort you to America."

The voice was deep and demanded respect and was without doubt that of the father. The figure beside him stiffened, turning cerulean blue eyes unto him. The young woman stared at the person that for so long had been the sole recipient of her respect, this man that she called father. The years had taken their toll on him, turning blond hair white and bright eyes dull. As she regarded him, only anger was sown into her heart.

"And under what conditions am I to go?"

Silence passed between them, broken only by the quiet crackling of the fire before them. The young woman of 16 stared at her fathers profile as he seemed to struggle for words. Finally, he turned towards her and whispered the one word she had been expecting:

"Marriage"

She turned away from him, replying: "I will not go."

The older man turned towards her, eyes alight with fury. He had many deals and promises so that she could escape to America. And now she stood before him refusing her help, putting her life in danger for her petty dignity. Did she truly think she would be left here in Germany, where the war was getting more and more violent?

"I will not listen to such nonsense, Naru. Listen to me my daughter, Germany is no longer safe. See what the war has done to your brother!"

"Do not bring Gaara into this!"

At that moment, Naru hated her father more than anything. Her brother's death had hit her hard, creating a void that had yet to be filled in her heart. Gaara…he had lost his life because of this god-forsaken war...he had not deserved such a death. She closed her mind off such thoughts before saying:

"Gaara was brave; his memory should not be brought up in this discussion. I will not go to America merely because unrealistic idealists have decided to exterminate a whole race!"

Naru could sense the anger that escaped her father like waves. Her father supported with all his might Hitler's regime. He believed in the idealism of superior and inferior races. And for that she hated him.

"Listen here girl, those filthy Jews are underneath us. The Aryan race is the sole creator of this society."

"This war is nonsense! There are no superior races, father!"

Her father stood silent for a moment, the fire creating red tints in his pale hair. In that moment, all the stress he had gone through was shown on his face. He looked at her straight in the eye and she saw all the hatred he harbored for her.

"It is during moments like this that I wish you had died in the place of your brother. You will leave by morning."

And then she was left staring after his retreating back as a veil of sadness enveloped her. This was what the war had brought her; death and betrayal. She turned to walk out of the room and came to face one of her mother's antique mirrors.

She stared at the version of herself, trapped in a fake world. She stared at the blond hair that had been curled to perfection, the star tiling blues eyes that caught the interest of so many, the whisker-like birthmarks that gave her an exotic look; she stared at all those aspects that identified her as herself.

She quickly turned away from the mirror and walked out of the room with a heavy heart. As she walked out of the room stray tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt a sense of loss…for her brother, for her father, for he country…for herself. For she realized that not only was she all that was close to her, but she was also loosing herself.

She was lost

**Yet another story…got tired of the other ones…then got grounded….Hopefully there'll be updates all around after the 2 weeks…**

**So ya...****Please update! Or else…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Lost**

**Chapter 2… (First one wasn't really a prologue)**

**Goodbye**

**Germany, 1943**

**Tuesday, June 6****th**

* * *

Spacious and heavily decorated, the room was alit by various lamps and one woman's excitement. The empty eyes of portraits gazed down at the two entities in the room, accompanied only by numerous artifacts which littered the pale yellow walls. Two women stood side by side. The resemblance between them suggested a mother daughter relationship. For many years the younger woman had found an irreplaceable friend in her mother, someone she knew would always come through…And yet now as her heart cried out for her mother's aid, she received naught in return. The flickering flame that represented her love for her mother seemed to be losing itself into an enchanting darkness. 

"Naru-darling, we are going to have so much fun in America! I heard that they have the newest fashions. Oh! What fun we are going to have!"

At that moment, Naru felt a surge of disgust for her mother. A non-ethical war was taking place around them. People she had known, neighbors, friends and teachers, were sent to concentration camps, where they were sure to meet an untimely death, all because they were of Jewish origin. As this ethnic cleansing took place, all her mother could think about was fashion. The hour they would be forced to leave Germany, their homeland where events good and bad alike had taken place, was nigh yet her mother felt no grief. Naru knew that it was not bravery that her mother was trying to prove, but ignorance.

"Just think what Mr. Hanz will be wearing to pick us up. He's always wearing the newest fashion in suits."

Naru stared at her mother, trying not to be biased. The older Mme. Uzumaki was known for her beauty. Golden brown hair framed a round delicate face. Had Naru seen her for the first time, she would have thought her mother to be a charitable, caring woman, but as she had come to learn looks were quite deceiving since her mother was none of the above. The young adult turned away from her mother, coming to face one of the numerous paintings that rested in the room.

"Mother, do you not think this war is nonsense?"

She did not look back to her mother and so did not see the slender shoulders stiffen. Naru waited in silence for the older woman's response, she needed to know her mother's opinion. She had already lost one parent to Hitler's ideology, she did not wish to lose another.

"Naru-darling, this is a man's war…If your father thinks it is the right thing, then it most probably is…It is not my place to judge."

Hatred and anger swelled in Naru's breast, hatred towards this war that had stolen all that she held dear and anger towards her mother who believed her opinion to be irrelevant. She knew from a young age that a woman's place was believed to be in the house, that their mission was to marry and mother children. In this age, in this society, a woman could not have an opinion. For her mother to believe such a statement was despicable. The grief-stricken teen turned towards her mother saying:

"You do not care that millions of people are dying everyday, people we knew and held dear, just because they are Jews! You do not care that we are being run out of our county just because people like my father, your husband, are too ignorant to see the truth!"

This time however, as Naru found herself with no more words to speak, she saw the hurt and betrayal that flashed through her mother's grey eyes.

"Do not dare talk to me like that Naru! I will not tolerate such behavior! Your father knows best in this situation, if he sees truth in Mr. Hitler's words, then I fully support him. Do not treat me as though I am a fool."

"Then prove to me that you are not! Follow your own opinion…stay in Germany!"

"Germany is no longer safe…America is the only option."

Naru stared at her mother for a moment longer before looking down towards the wooden floor. Silence loomed between mother and daughter as a palpable tension came to rest between them. Both seemed incapable of words as the brunt of the war's consequences came crashing upon what had been a beautiful relationship.

* * *

……

* * *

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the empty and rather depleted hallway. As she passed portrait after portrait, she felt a strange sense of foreboding. She gazed up at the bright lights above her, thinking. For the first time the dread of the unknown had begun to seep into her mind. She had led a sheltered life, but now all that was falling apart before her eyes. 

Blue eyes fell onto her mother's slender. Indeed, many things had changed and as she came to realize, so had she. Her views of all that surrounded her had changed, nothing was as it was before.

Moments passed, as she lingered on her past. Thoughts of family picnic, overflowing laughter, hidden tears and unhindered love were cut shorts as her mother came to an abrupt halt. As Naru took notice of her surroundings, she came to the realization that they had reached the entrance hall. Pale marble graced the floors, tainted only by the occasional plant and bronze statue. Above, on the ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier whose price was worthy of the awe of many. The room represented all the riches her father had accumulated throughout his lifetime. But as Naru gazed upon the room, she imagined only the blood that had been spilt for its creation…blood spilt by the two figures in the hall.

As Naru and her mother entered the room, they came to face the other two occupants; the two men Naru had begun to shelter hatred towards, her father and Mr. Gato Hanz. Her father's arrogance and coldness had become a fixation in her life, but she knew she would never grow accustomed to Gato's evident greed and lust for all thing riches. The man was by no means an imposing or handsome figure, short and obese; he attracted attention only by his unusual habits and money.

Naru walked calmly to face bothe men, fully aware of the gazes upon her; one of indifference and on of lust. She turned first towards Mr. Gato, staring into the round sunglasses her always wore, This was the man she was to marry. She slowly lifted her arm, stretching her arm towards him.

"Welcome Mr. Hanz."

He stood before her, unmoving until a small smile stretched upon thin lips. Suddenly, his young fiancé knew for sure that things would never be the same. Eyes cast upon her still, Gato reached down to take hold of her hand and bringing up to his mouth, placing a light kiss. Naru closed her eyesm before forcing a smile, which Gato returned it saying:

"It is a pleasure to meet such a treasure such as yourself, young Naru. Beauty truly runs in this family. I must thank you Yondaime for offering such a present."

Naru's eyes turned, seeking her father. She found him staring at her, face stretched out into a scowl and eyes cold. The youngest Uzumaki felt hatred soar through her soul. She was being given away, being sold and yet her father held no regrets. He was no longer the man whose confidence she had once admired; instead a man whose position in society and reputation were more important in his eyes than his family.

She hated him.

"Indeed father I thank you for everything."

She calmly place her hand on her fathers cheek, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Thank you so much. May our next encounter be in a much happier context than this one. Goodbye.'

* * *

……………..

* * *

All would be silent if not for the gentle rumbling of Gato's car. Tree upon tree fled from Naru's line of vision as she found comfort in the passing scenery from the dirty window. No one spoke, instead silence thrived. Naruto found relief in the trip that would stretch to many hours. It was an escape to her thoughts, to her regrets, to everything she could not say to others. Her hatred for her father, her mixed feelings towards her mother, her mourning for her brother; they all came to her, creating countless emotions in her heart. This war had taken so much from her and she knew it would take much more. But for know all she had left was a mother whose prime had passed and a fiancé whom she did not love.

All thoughts were put aside however as Gato slowed his car, pulling aside. Naru did not know for whom he was stopping, but she resisted the urge to look back. Instead she waited. Heavy footsteps were heard, and Naru assumed that whoever was approaching wore military boots. Slowly a figure approached passing Naru's window and leaning down to look at Gato through his window.

The man was neither handsome, nor unattractive. However it was his eyes that caused Naru to see in only bad in him. They were cold, wild and sadistic, she knew that it was eyes similar to these that had been the last to see her brother alive. His hair was short and rather messy, Naru deduced from this that he did not have a very high stand in the regime and was in it only for money.

"Ah, what do we have here…Mr. Gato Hanz what in the world are you doing here. Not trying to run away are you?"

The newcomer's voice was deep and rough and he spoke with a smile; a smile that promised but pain and misery.

"Of course not Zabuza. I am merely taking the Yondaime's family to see a small musical show. You know that small contest…"

Gato's voice was confident, showing no signs of the panic that was currently flowing through him.

"No I don't know of any music shows going on now."

Gato grew desperatate.

"Listen, I'll give you 10 000 pounds if you leave us now."

"The person who sent me here is paying much more than that."

"What do you want with me." Said Gato wearily.

"Get out"

The older man looked at Zabuza. It was well known that the younger man would do anything for money. He was strong and fast, but Gato would not listen to him any longer, despite all that told him to stay. He slammed on the accelerator, but suddenly released. Zabuza had a satisfied smile on his face and a gun in his hand.

"You should have listened."

The shot resonated throughout the empty road. Naru stared silentlyat Gato's sagging and limp body. She barely heard her mothers shriek as the older woman opened her door, clearly intent on running. Naru knew all was lost as she heard yet another gunshot and a pained scream.

She sensed eyes on her then turned to face the man that had so carelessly murdered her mother. Tears swam in her eyes, finding a route down to her cheeks. Zabuza turned back towards the direction from which he came.

"Haku, come! We have a hostage…"

This truly had been a day of goodbyes, neither sad or happy…Just goodbyes.

* * *

* * *

**There an Update…**

**I hope I answered your questions with this chapter….**

**Yondaime: In this story, Hitler's right hands are called the Hokage. So the Yondaime is his forth in command and Naru's father.**

**Zabuza and Haku are working for Orochimaru who is also with Hitler**

**Review!( it took me a hell of a time to finish this)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…huh…weird.**

**A/N: **

**Oh…I guess I should apologize for the "mild" delay… it's really been a month. I'm sorry I'll try to update more. **

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 3**

**An End to a Beginning and a Beginning to an End**

**Germany, 1943**

A cold breeze drifted through broken and grimy windows, finally finding its way around her neck and choking her with its whispers of despair and pain. The room, darkened by flickering shadows was nothing but a prison for her. The white walls were cracking and the floor was cold and unwelcoming. There was no sign that this had once been a home where children laughed and adults joked. All that had been erased by the war, this plague that debased all.

She sat upon a chair, hands and legs tied behind and heart struck by panic. A knife was poised by her cheek, drawing sweet lines of blood as cold metal cut through ivory skin. The crimson pools made a stark contrast against her pale skin as her pain differed from her captor's pleasure. He stood crouched before her, hands slightly bloody, eyes glazed and lips stretched far into a satisfied smile.

A cold, wet hand forced her out of her reverie, turning her eyes towards the cold orbs of her jailors. His thin, cracked lips parted and she was disgusted by the words that came through them.

"Such a nice face, if it weren't for my deal I would keep you here and what fun we would have! Such a shame…"

"Zabuza, sir, I think we should leave her now. It would be a shame if the Yondaime refused to take her back merely because of a few petty injuries."

The voice had come from behind her and she knew it belonged to Zabuza's subordinate, Haku. He was a beautiful boy whose looks inspired doubts in his sex. He had been polite, gentle and occasionally caring, but she knew that made him the most dangerous of the two. He was a man whose motives were unclear and for whom few truly mattered.

Bright blue eyes followed Zabuza as they roamed across her face, finally stopping on what she assumed was a bleeding cut. His face slowly approached hers. A cold feeling wrapped around her as a tongue licked at her cut, tasting the blood and the sweat. She closed her eyes and released a slow breath. Moments passed before he finally pulled away, lick in at his lips. Her eyes remained closed as he retreated, army boots echoing throughout the house. She parted her lips and spat out:

"May you rot in hell for your sins."

Silence fell and all motion halted. The captive felt no fear and the captor no shame as he slowly walked back to the young woman. He stood before her staring at the closed lids, parted lips and bloody face. Then, with no warning, no hesitance, he struck her. Calloused palm met smooth cheek as a loud distinct noise flitted through the room. Pain clouded Naru's sensed as blood began to well up in her mouth.

"Naru was it? I suggest you keep those little lips of yours closed. Wouldn't want to see what happens to them…"

Once again, heavy footsteps resounded in the room, Naru waited for the sound of opening and closing doors before she spat out the red fluid that continued to seep into her mouth. She sat unmoving, for all action was impossible for her. Behind closed lids, she imagined her home, the datk halls in which she and her brother used to run through, pushing past servants and hiding behind statues. She remembered the pale green eyes of her brother which would never be seen again, lost under the earth of Poland.

"I apologize for Zabuza. He doesn't know how to treat people. We are in war, you must understand." Haku's voice rang in her ears.

"I do not need you to tell me what I already know."

She knew that a war was taking place. For years, Hitler's power and hatred towards the Jews had grown and with it his followers. Imperceptible at first until it had reached the hearts of all. The German whom some called the anti-Christ had used Germany's vulnerability, blaming the economic misbalance on the Jews.

Sky blues eyes opened, as Naru let out a long breath. Never before had she felt so tired.

"Why am I here? What will the kidnapping of the Yondaime's daughter do for you?"

There was silence before the voice came again:

"That information is classified."

No further words came from Zabuza's apprentice, instead the steady pounding of footsteps sounded once more. Deep brown eyes, smooth, flawless skin and coral lips soon came flooded her field vision.

"But I promise to insure your safety, for I see that you are like me."

As Naru stared into the dark-haired boy's eyes she knew him to be sincere. She looked down at her empy lap. So much had happened; so much had been taken away from her. She did not know whether or not she could trust him.

"A life in war can only be survived with a friend."

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

"I have suffered the same fate as you."

* * *

Days passed, filled with a darkness which was broken only by the small bond Naru now shared with Haku. The young man showed true compassion towards the woman he was to keep hostage. From her uncomfortable chair, Naru watched him cook her meal, deeply concentrated. Amidst all the pain the war had caused, it seemed as though she had found a pillar of strength. But though he was gentle, the young Uzumaki heir knew that the man was a killer and a Hitler supporter.

"Why do you work for Zabuza" she asked him, voice laced with curiosity and suspicion.

"My childhood was not the brightest. As a child my father killed my mother and attempted to kill me. I killed him in defense. I was a homeless orphan and Zabuza took me in. I owe him my life."

"So you are willing to kill other people for a man who so evidently enjoys the pain of others," spat Naru in slight disgust, "Surely after the tragedy you suffered you would have refrained from getting into situations which involved death?"

Haku turned to face her, a slight smile on his face and a faraway look in his eyes.

"He saved me, he saw talent in me, he used me and I let him. He is a precious person to me. I would do anything for h—"

A sudden, piercing noise was heard, paralyzing Naru in shock, it was a sound she had begun to familiarize herself with. As she watched, Haku's face slackened and he fell limp onto the floor a red fluid seeping from underneath him. Naru knew he would never stand up again, or grace her with one of his rare smiles.

Footsteps echoed around her as dark silhouettes made their presence known. They surrounded her, guns pointed at her in various positions. She closed her eyes and waited.

Surely God was merciful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: Well I must say that I was disappointed with the response…but I guess I can understand. However, if things don't look up…I'll go on a pause after the next chapter. My lack of updates is mostly due to the fact that school started up again. **

**Hmmm…Well that's it…**

**Chapter 4 **

**New beginnings**

"Who are you?"

The room reeked of the smell of sterilizer and the rot from the darkly-spotted walls. Light seeped into the large chamber through the small window as the shadow of bars flitted on the floors. A mahogany desk was placed before her and standing in front of it was a man, her interrogator. Scars littered his scalp and in the darkness of the area he appeared menacing, foreboding and powerful, an omen.

"Who are you?"

His voice was gruff and deep and echoed throughout the room, resonating in her mind, a sudden reminder of what she had lost. His eyes stared into her and she felt compelled to answer him, to rid herself of the memories, of the sounds, of it all. But he hadn't given Haku a chance had he? He had just killed him. One moment the beautiful young man had been talking to her and the next he was gone. It was as simple as that.

"_We are a proud race, my daughter, always remember that."_

Of all the things her father has taught her, that particular sentence had struck her the most. It embodied everything her family was, what she was. The war had plagued her mind with guilt, fear and despair, erasing her innocence in but mere moments. But her pride—her _pride_— would never fail her.

"Who are you?!"

"I am no one."

The man's face twisted, curling into something ugly and dark. He leaned forward pressing both hands on the desk, the sudden sharp noise startling her. His eyes darkened with and emotion she recognized as hate.

"Don't you dare fucking play with me bitch! Who the hell are you?!"

And so in front of a man whose mere presence was the cause of unprecedented fear, Uzumaki Naru smirked. She had her pride and that was enough. She would not answer, she would not break.

The interrogator, eyes filled with barely hidden contempt and rage, grabbed her arm and held it before them both. He stared at the slender fingers and smooth skin. Naru did not know what he planned to do, but apprehension filled her heart.

"Tell me, or one of your fingers just might get broken."

"Really now, is that all you can do?"

She did not show the fear that was slowly consuming her. This man was willing to induce violence, to bring unimaginable pain onto her body, a body that was not used to such treatment. Naru knew that, lest she relinquish all her information, she would be tortured and left for dead. These men were not merciful; her brother's death had proved that.

"5 seconds."

5 seconds…that was all she had.

"5"

He did not know her. He knew nothing about her; she was a complete stranger to them, neither a nuisance, nor of any importance.

"4"

They did not know her father…

"3"

They knew nothing…

"2"

The 16 year old blond unconsciously straightened in her seat this was her chance. _When no identity is present create your own._

"My parents were killed a few months ago. They were Aryans, but were against Hitler's ideology. He sent the Gestapo to get them…I only had enough time to escape. I was—"

She took a deep breath. None of what she said was true…But it felt as though she was going through all that happened once more. Her mother was a coward, her father a cold supremacist…they were nothing like the people she was describing, and yet as she talked she was reminded of them; of the calmly whispered word, the proud smile. As she recounted these fake facts, she realized that despite it all, she missed them.

She missed them so much.

"—they took me and I stayed with them for around two days before you arrived."

"Is that all?"

She looked up, surprised, at the dark, impassive face of the man. He stared at her, judging her credibility with such attention it shocked her.

"Yes. That is all."

"Then that is all that we need.'

And with that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone to drown in her solitude.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Blah

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ibiki Morino told us of your story and we have judged that you may be of use."

Night had fallen, and now Naru sat on the same chair in the same room as a few hours ago. Her interrogator, however, had been replaced by two men. The first, the one whose voice still echoed in the sparse room, was ripe in age and acted in a manner that inspired respect. His arm lay in a sling across his chest and his dark hair was lightened by strands of gray. Beside him was a younger looking man, who despite his age, had a head full of gray hair.

"Hatake here is need of someone to assist him with his res—"

"Who are you?, said Naru tiredly, so much had happened and she wished only for a break from it all.

Suddenly, pain filled her senses, coming from her reddening cheek. She glared at the older man whose hand was still raise, as if prepared to deliver yet another backhand slap.

"Do not speak unless I have asked you a question, he said with a snarl, before clearing his throat.

"As I was saying, Kakashi needs a partner in his research. You will be sent with him to Orochimaru's mansion. You will pose there as Kakashi's cousin. You will not say anything suspicious and will act as any other gentlewoman.

"Usually we would give this job to someone with more experience, but it seems we have been running short of volunteers. You will take pictures of everything that may seem of any importance, you will make sure not to be caught and be able to get rid of any witnesses if it is neccecary.

"Your main job however will be to find everything that you can about Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru's apprentice."

"Do you understand?"

Naru did not answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: IMPORTANT I 'm going on HIATUS, school is coming along and with it quite a lot of projects. The lack of response for this story is quite blatant, so I've decided to go on a little break... work on the plot etc.**

**Soooo….ya. Oh and this chapter is kinda short. Finally we get SASUKE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Encounters**

"Come in, come in."

Night had settled and with it the lurking shadows, faint ghosts that prowled over all. The air was crisp and cold, blowing heavily through leafless trees. Naru shivered in her light coat, even as the butler ushered both her and her companion in. From the corner of her eye, she caught the light silver of his hair behind her. Mr. Hatake…. She did not know what to think of him. He was handsome, he was kind, and yet something kept the younger girl from trusting him.

"And you must be Miss Naiko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naru turned to stare at the butler who had so pleasantly greeted her. Behind round rimmed glasses, dark eyes gazed patiently at her. She forced a smile on her lips, knowing fully well how tight and slight it was.

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

The butler returned the smile, as fake and small as the other had been. He turned his back and started towards the hall, motioning the other two to follow.

"Are you alright Naiko?"

How she hated that name. Naiko. Introvert. How fitting…She remembered how Danzo had laughed when Morino had suggested the name, how she had felt the sudden urge to kill the man and how she had repressed the urge to cry. A new name, a new life…. So much had changed, so much was gone, and yet she remained.

"Of course I am."

She had her pride and that would be enough for her.

Kakashi smiled a true genuine smile before nodding and falling in step beside her. They walked in silence, following the dark form of the butler. No words were exchanged for none were needed. Naru did not trust him, but when with him, she felt her most comfortable.

Noise soon filtered around them as they neared the gathering room. Naru closed her eyes for a moment, taking a large breath as they continued towards the room. This was it. _This_ was it. When she opened her eyes she was in a room full of people, all in suits and dresses, all important and even though she knew none of them she knew she would hate them.

The butler had already left and Kakashi was leading her towards a group of men. All were dressed in black. One had a head of straight gray hair and stared at her with eerie green eyes. The other two had black hair and dark, coal eyes.

Kakashi nodded at all three before presenting them to the younger girl. He presented her to Kimmimaro who stared at her with dull green eyes. Next was Sai who greeted her with a small, false and very wrong smile. Finally, she met Sasuke Uchiha who stared at her and uttered not a single word, offering not a single smile.

"It is a great honour to meet you Sasuke, I have heard much about you." It hurt her to say such words, to fake such gratitude. And when she held out her hand, she hated herself.

The dark-haired, handsome man stared at her outstretched hand in disgust.

"I hope you don't expect me to kiss that."

As she lowered her hand, the blonde couldn't help but feel a sense of relief and contempt. She offered a small smile in apology.

"Of course not."

Kakashi who had noticed all the tension, turned to present her to the others:

"This is my cousin; she will be staying with me for the rest of the year most presumably."

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, eyes dark and foreboding, before turning to question the eldest of the five.

"Why is she here in the first place?"

"Her parents recently passed away."

"So she is just another charity case?"

Naru who had been standing there, anger growing her breast at every comment the Uchiha made, could take no more of this nonsense.

"Are you not Sir Orochimaru's apprentice? Surely he thought you better manners…to insult a woman, whom you have just met, in such a way is nothing but impolite."

Dark eyes glared at her in fury, and she stared back with as much pride as she could muster. Never would she back down to such an arrogant bastard.

"You have no right to scold me in my own house when you are but a guest."

"Of course not. I am quite sorry. Please accept my apology."

The words were forced out of her mouth and when she saw the other's lips curl into a smug smirk, she regretted her words. She regretted it all. She wished that none of this would have happened, that the war had never taken place. But wishes would never amount to anything,

"Kakashi, make sure to keep this cousin of yours keeps her mouth shut…wouldn't want to know what could happen to it."

And with that the Uchiha left, taking a part of the girl's pride with him.

"I'm quite sorry for Sasuke's behaviour, Naiko. He is usually more polite that that." Said Sai.

Those words, Haku had said the same. Haku had smiled the same way. She turned to the older boy and stared at him. His hair was cut short and framed his pale face delicately; his eyes were painted over with true sincerity. And as Naru looked upon him, she knew that hating him would be hard, if not impossible.

So instead she opted to thank him, for what exactly she did not know.

The gathering passed quickly before her eyes. She met women and men of all kinds. Some whose sincerity made her smile, some whose cruelty made her frown. Soon it was all over and she and Kakashi were in their hotel room.

She lay down on their bed, blond hair spraweled around her, her head pounding and her eyelids heavy. Beside her she watched her silver haired companion regard her whilst pretending to read his infamous orange book.

She smiled.

She had her pride and maybe, just maybe, she had one person she could call precious.

She turned around, facing an opposite wall and slept easily, despite the day's events.


End file.
